PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Significance: EMPATHIE is a unique learning system that introduces healthcare and science concepts in an imaginative and engaging platform. The system combines an innovative motion?based game interface with software that provides an immersive experience into motor control disorders and promotes inquiry?based challenges. Importantly, these lesson modules are presented to the student using design thinking philosophy to enable a positive experience for students of diverse of abilities and backgrounds. Problem to be Addressed: U.S. students rank poorly for performance in science, technology, engineering, and math (STEM) fields when compared to other countries. The number of students who pursue STEM and healthcare careers is not sufficient to meet the needs of the modern workplace. Interactive digital media (IDM) targeted towards STEM education provide students with engaging experiences that improve learning and interest in the STEM fields. However, design of software that is effective for learning and readily applicable to classrooms is a challenging task. Of particular concern is the need to develop tools that are relevant to a range of socioeconomic groups, in order to increase diversity in STEM fields. Long?Term Goal: Improve STEM learning and interest in students from a range of diverse backgrounds. Phase I Hypotheses: The SBIR Phase I program will test the hypotheses that students who complete EMPATHIE lessons will see statistically significant increases in both science interest and learning. Phase I Summary: Barron Associates, Inc. (award?winning innovators in the field of serious video games) has partnered with educational leaders who champion design thinking and diversity in STEM for this SBIR Phase I program to demonstrate the feasibility of the EMPATHIE system. The specific objectives of the Phase I program are to: (1) conduct participatory design sessions to inform the game story framework and engagement mechanisms targeted towards a variety of student populations; (2) develop the Phase I EMPATHIE lesson content focused on learning standards for middle school science classes, including life science, physical science, and engineering design; (3) develop the EMPATHIE software that integrates the game content, lesson content, and motion?based interfaces; and (4) perform pilot testing of learning and engagement levels with middle school students following game play. Successful Phase I prototype game development will lay the foundation for the Phase II effort, which will include development of a commercial product that expands lesson options to include high school grade levels, and wide?scale evaluation of the EMPATHIE system. Impact: The system will have a significant impact on STEM education by increasing student learning and promoting interest in healthcare careers.